Un prince et un valet, l'amour existe ?
by littlecherryriza
Summary: Arthur avoue ses sentiments à Merlin. Comment celui-ci va t-il réagir ?
1. La surprise

_Auteur__ : littlecherryriza_

_Genre__ : romance_

_Couple__ : Arthur/Merlin_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Disclaimer __: ils ne sont pas à moi mais je les emprunte _

_Un amour entre un prince et un valet, peut-il exister ?_

_Chapitre 1 : La surprise _

_- « Je t'aime… » Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit cela ? C'est un futur roi alors que je suis que son valet. Il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Le dragon m'a toujours dit que nos destins étaient liés mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Que faire ? Je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête…_

_* plusieurs jours auparavant*_

_Comme dans son habitude, Merlin alla rendre visite au futur roi Arthur, tôt le matin, pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner._

_Dans le couloir du château, un servant l'arrêta et lui transmit un message._

_En arrivant dans la chambre du noble, il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il n'était pas réveillé. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, généralement, il attendait son valet et le taquinait en disant qu'il était en retard._

_Il ouvrit les rideaux et ouvra les fenêtres, ce qui réveilla le bois dormant._

_- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!_

_- Il est l'heure de vous réveillez, mon prince, je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner. Il y a aussi votre père qui vous demande le plus rapidement possible._

_- …_

_Arthur entra dans la salle du trône :_

_- Vous m'avez demandé père._

_- Oui…C'est pour une mission de toute urgence. Dans la forêt, un animal rode et tue tous les gens du peuple qui passe sur son chemin. Je voudrais que tu t'en charges._

_- Bien père. Quand dois-je partir ?_

_- Sur le champ. Et emmène quelques soldats avec toi._

_- Bien._

_En sortant de la salle, il repartit dans la direction de sa chambre. Merlin lui enfila sa cotte de maille._

_- Faites attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer._

_- Si c'est pour dire de telles inepties, je te pris de bien vouloir ne rien dire._

_- Oui._

_- Prépare mon cheval, je pars immédiatement_

_Merlin hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Puis, Arthur partit à la trace de cet animal._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le prince revint, avec plus qu'un soldat, blessé. Merlin l'emmena directement dans sa chambre._

_- L'animal, si l'on peut appeler ca comme ca, nous a attaqués par derrière et a tués tout le monde. Lorsque ça devait être mon tour, le prince m'a protégé mais c'est lui qui s'est pris la blessure qui m'était adressé...En ce jetant sur nous, il s'est fait entailler par l'épée que sire Arthur avait levé. Raconta le soldat à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour du lit du malade._

_- Tu peux disposer. Ordonna le roi. Gaius met en place un médicament pour le soigner. Dit-il en se retournant vers le concerné._

_- Oui. _

_Tout le monde partit sauf le valet qui restait prêt du chevet de son maître au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de grave._

_Un peu plus tard, Arthur ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était de sa chambre. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens possibles, sans que sa blessure lui fasse trop mal. Il vit Merlin dormir sur une chaise et le regarda tendrement._

_- Merlin ! _

_Il fit un bon sur sa chaise_

_- Hein ?! Quoi ?!_

_- Tu penses que c'est vraiment le temps de dormir alors que je suis cloué au lit et que je ne peux rien faire ? _

_- Non, veuillez me pardonner, sire._

_Il y avait une lourde atmosphère entre les deux, Merlin le rompra :_

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ? _

_- Mieux qu'il y a quelques heures._

_- Gaius vous a donné une plante médicinale afin de stopper la douleur. Cela vous fait-il effet ? Sinon je peux demander à Gaius de venir voir._

_- La douleur n'est pas très forte _

_- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Arrête de parler pour rien, cela me donne une atroce migraine._

_Le silence refit surface. Merlin ne savait plus quoi dire, alors qu'Arthur, quant a lui, se sentait mal à l'aise._

_- Peut- tu me promettre une chose ?_

_- Oui, sire. Tout ce que vous voudrez._

_- Quoique je dise, tu resteras auprès de moi ?_

_- Bien évidemment._

_- …_

_Il ne savait pas comment dire cela. Il n'était pas doué pour révéler ses sentiments et il le savait pertinemment. Alors il se jeta à l'eau :_

_- Je t'aime Merlin…_

_Celui-ci ne savait plus comment réagir, il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Arthur était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il ne savait plus où se mettre. _

_Merlin ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il partit de la chambre et alla vers la cabane de Gaius._

_Il entra violemment, ce qui étonna le maitre de la maison, alla dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Sur un coup de tête, il fit sa valise et se rendit chez sa mère._

_*Aujourd'hui*_

_Dans un village pas très loin de Camelot, Merlin vivait avec sa mère, le temps de pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées._

_L'annonce des sentiments du prince l'avait totalement désorienté._

_- A-t-il dit ca par la forte fièvre ?...Je ne pense, le prince n'est pas comme ca. Alors m'aime-t-il réellement ? Ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi…enfin je crois. Songea le sorcier, la tête sur les genoux entourée par ses bras._

_Du coté d'Arthur, ca fièvre chuta complètement, la blessure n'avait laissé qu'une petite cicatrice. _

_Il avait demandé a ce que son serviteur vienne mais on lu annonça qu'il n'était plus au village._

_Furieux, il partit chez Gaius pour vérifier l'information. _

_- Est-ce vrai que Merlin est partit ?_

_- Oui et comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Mieux. Où est-il partit ?_

_- Chez sa mère, il disait qu'il voulait lui rendre visite._

_Arthur sortit de la maison, prit son cheval et alla à sa recherche._

_En arrivant au village, il demanda la maison qui correspondait à celle qui l'intéressait. Il vit la porte ouverte, il entra et remarqua…_


	2. Amour ou amitié

_Un amour entre un prince et un valet, peut-il exister ?_

_Chapitre 2 : amour ou amitié_

_La mère du jeune sorcier appela son fils pour qu'il aide à faire les taches ménagères. Il accourut et lui donna un coup de main par la sorcellerie. Sa mère était au courant donc c'était pour lui, une manière de profiter de ses pouvoirs. Le brun utilisait souvent sa magie pour venir en aide à Arthur, mais il devait toujours faire attention à ce que ce dernier ne le voit pas. Arthur était vraiment aveugle car à chaque fois que son valet l'utilisait, il ne le voyait pas._

_Pour la première fois, Arthur vit Merlin utilisant sa magie. Lorsque celui-ci le remarqua, il lâcha tout et se retourna choquer, ne sachant plus quoi faire._

_- Alors tu es un sorcier ?! _

_- … Merlin hocha la tête_

_Ne sachant plus ou se mettre, la mère de Merlin sortit de la petite maison._

_- Je vous laisse, je reviendrai plus tard._

_- Merci 'man…_

_Il se retourna vers le blond :_

_- Je vous en pris, entrez…_

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais un magicien ?_

_- J'avais peur que si vous le saviez, on m'aurait exécuté._

_- Pourtant, tu devrais pouvoir me faire confiance et savoir que personne ne l'aurait su._

_- Toutes mes excuses, sire. _

_- C'est bon…Par contre, je t'interdis de me cacher quoique se soit d'autre. Est-ce clair ?_

_- … Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_- Vas-y_

_- M'aimez-vous réellement ? Ou c'était dû à la forte fièvre ?_

_- …_

_Arthur s'approcha de son petit brun, passa une main derrière son dos et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent._

_- Cela répond t-il a ta question ?_

_- …_

_- Ca fait déjà bien longtemps que je t'aime…mais bien évidemment, tu ne t'es aperçu de rien et ca ne pas facilité la tâche._

_- Vous pouvez bien dire ca en sachant que vous n'avez jamais remarqué qui j'étais vraiment._

_- Tu oses répondre ainsi à un membre de la royauté, tu as bien de l'audace._

_- Je sais…_

_- Mmhh, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi…_

_Merlin rougit._

_- On rentre à Camelot et c'est un ordre._

_- Bien._

_- Tu resteras mon serviteur et pour être partit, tu vas être punis en faisant toutes les corvées que tu as laissé derrière toi._

_Le dépité alla voir sa mère et lui expliqua qu'il devait repartir pour le château et qu'il reviendrait lui rendre un peu plus tard._

_Ils rentrèrent au village et Merlin reprit les corvées que son maitre lui avait promit avant de partir._

_Mais de son coté, le valet n'avait pas encore réglé son affaire : Avait-il des sentiments réciproque ? Il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce avec ce qui venait de se passer._

_Lorsqu'il était dans la chambre d'Arthur, il n'osait jamais le regarder en face… Par peur ? Par timidité ? Par gêne ? Il ne savait pas lui-même._

_- Merlin… Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? _

_- Pour rien…_

_- Merlin !_

_- C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas si je vous respecte, si je vous considère comme un ami, sans vous vexez ou plus encore._

_- Je vois… Prend ton temps pour réfléchir et d'ici là je te ferai plus rien…Ca te va ?_

_- Oui…_

_Le prince se dirigea vers son serviteur et l'embrassa tendrement. Avant même que Merlin eu le temps pour répliquer :_

_- On sait jamais…Ca peut mettre du temps alors je préfère en avoir un dernier. J'attendrai ta réponse. Prend ton temps._

_D'ici là, ne t'enfuis pas, car là où tu iras, je viendrais te chercher._

_Merlin hocha de la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord._

_Le cours des choses reprit à force que le temps passe. Arthur faisait comme si rien n'étais arrivé, il continuait à lui donner toutes les corvées inimaginables à faire._

_Quant a Merlin, petit à petit, il mettait de l'ordre dans sa tête._

_- Mon prince, le roi vous demande._

_- Bien._

_Le blond revint et demanda à son valet de lui préparer sa cotte de mailles et son cheval._

_Il devait partir pour une autre requête que son père lui avait confiée. Elle devait durer plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines._

_Pendant sa mission, Merlin se rendit compte a quel point son prince lui manquait et à quel point celui-ci se sentait mal lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses cotés. Il avait décidé qu'à son retour, il lui avouera tous ses sentiments._

_Ce jour vint et le brun se lança :_

_- Puis-je vous parler ?_

_- …_

_- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop comment dira ça, mais pendant votre absence, j'ai… Je me suis rendu a quel point je tenais à vous. Et je voulais vous dire que… Je…_

_Arthur, devinant la phrase, ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa, mis sa main sur le menton de Merlin pour lui ouvrir la bouche afin de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le receveur accepta sans la moindre hésitation ; leurs langues commencèrent un ballet sans fin. Ils se séparent à contre cœur et reprirent leurs soufflent._

_- … Vous aime. Je n'avais… Pas finis ma phrase._

_- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer, parce qu'il y a pas pire que ca pour m'agacer quand ca vient de toi._

_- D'accord. Je vous…désolé…Je te pris de m'excuser. Dit-il tout gêné et rouge comme une pivoine._

_- T'es vraiment mignon dans ce genre de moment. _

_Et ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne les déranger. Ils se séparèrent et tout devait reprendre le cours normal._

_Depuis ce jour, Merlin et Arthur profitaient de chaque instant seul tous les deux pour se réunir. _

_Le plus dur à s'adapter était Merlin qui devait le considérer comme un prince devant les autres et être son amant quand ils étaient que deux._

_Quant à l'autre, c'était toujours pareil, il le taquinait sans cesse._

_**Fin**_


End file.
